


Who's Afraid of Bernie Wolfe?

by len1985



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Bernie messes up again. Reappearance of Robbie the Bobbie.





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie Wolfe has screwed it up again. She might argue it was inevitable since she was involved. She had just managed to rekindled her budding romance with Serena and now it had all gone to Hell again: Cameron’s presence on the ward had brought her two very separate words crashing down around her ears.

Cameron knew of course, before even the two women themselves, that there was something there. He had made Bernie re-evaluate her feelings for the brunette and was one of the reasons she had come to realise that she loved Serena. However, having him see first hand that they were now in a relationship was not an option. She couldn’t run this time, so she did the next best thing. 

“Serena, I think it would be better to cool things down between us, at least at work. We don’t need everyone knowing all about our relationship.” Bernie wouldn’t look her in the eye, never a good sign.

“It might be difficult for them not to know, given our little performance in here your first day back.” Serena reasoned that everyone knew by now anyway. 

Normally this type of conversation would panic her into thinking Bernie was trying to push her away. Leading her to do something foolish out of fear of losing her: like chasing her down as she ran off the ward to Kiev, begging her to stay. This time Serena was hurt and angry, if this was how it was always going to be, she’d had enough.

“You want me to be some sort of dirty little secret, is that it? You’re ashamed.” Serena was seething. “I am not hiding like we’re doing something wrong, do you hear me?” Anger twisted her features and burned in her gut, Bernie really wanted to reach out to her but she was rooted to the spot by her steely glare.

“You know what Bernie? There are only so many times I can do this. I’m too old to play games. I want to be happy. I wanted us to be happy. I want to be in love and for the other person to be in love with me. I want to hold hands and kiss and make love. I don’t want to pretend. I want romance and affection. I want to go out and stay in, whether we’re huddled together on the sofa watching old movies or having dinner by candlelight at some restaurant somewhere, holding hands across the table. I wanted those things with you. But I can’t wait forever for us to be on the same page. When we might never be.” Serena wanted to burst into tears but that wouldn’t change anything. 

“The problem with always running away, Bernie, is eventually no one tries to stop you anymore. I’m not chasing after you this time.” The finality of Serena’s words shocked them both. Their hearts breaking. 

Serena had to get away from Bernie then. She couldn’t stand to look at her. Wasn’t sure her resolve would hold for much longer if she stayed. So she did what Bernie would have done if she could move, she ran away.

Bernie wanted to go after her but her legs felt like lead. Maybe it was better this way. Serena deserved all those things, deserved someone who could give them to her. Not some broken, hollowed out excuse of a human being. Who saw happiness and felt compelled to destroy it. Her heart could cope with losing Serena if she thought she was giving the brunette an opportunity of a normal, happy life. Even if it wasn’t with her.

Oh God what have I done? I don’t want her to be with someone else... Bernie felt her body move of its own accord, to find Serena and make this right. 

She was stopped by a sharp knock on the office door. “Come in.” she called out, Serena was unlikely to knock on their own door so it wouldn’t be her.

“Is everything ok, Mum?” Cameron looked genuinely concerned. “It’s just I saw Ms. Campbell, I mean Serena, leave just now. She seemed pretty upset. Have you had a row?” he looked at his Mum and knew something had happened, she seemed deflated. Bernie almost crumbled then but she caught herself just in time. Good old British reserve.

“Everything’s fine Cam. Just a disagreement over treatment of a patient, that’s all.” Bernie lied, she was good at it. It was what she did.

“She’s great Mum. You should hang on to that one.” He smiled his lopsided smile, much like her own, she thought. “What she did for me when I was in the car accident, lying for both of us, even though it could have cost her everything. She must really love you.”

“Yes, she’s a good friend.” Bernie almost choked on the word. She was more than my friend and now...

“That’s not what I meant, Mum and you know it. Don’t let some lover’s tiff linger, fix this.”

“Lover?” Bernie floundered. How did he know?

“Come on!” his abruptness made Bernie jump. “Even if everyone wasn’t talking about you two, I’m not blind or stupid. It’s obvious that you love her. The only problem is, it might not be so obvious to her.”

If Cameron already knew and was ok with them, then she’d just made a horrible mistake and Serena had been hurt for nothing. Cameron was right, she needed to find Serena. Fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women spent most of the rest of the day shuffling at the fringes of civility, and now were stuck in wordless discomfort in their office. Pretending to catch up on paperwork, really they were spending their afternoon staring at each other and wondering how they’d ended up here. Bernie was mustering up all her courage to speak, when there was a knock at the door.

“Robbie! What are you doing here?” Serena looked pained, embarrassed. 

“Hi Serena, got my post op review in 10 minutes. I wanted to bring you something to thank you for taking care of me with the whole cancer scare thing.” He moved the arm that had been behind his back. 

It was only then that Serena realised he’d been hiding a huge bouquet of white lilies.

“Oh Robbie they’re lovely, really. We’re not supposed to have flowers on the ward... I mean. Well, thank you.” Serena tugged at the hair on the back of her neck, clearly nervous and uncomfortable. 

What a moron. Bernie thought. Everyone knew Serena’s favourite were –

Oh hang on, he wasn’t finished. He was pulling an envelope from the inside pocket of his coat. He placed it in front of Serena.

“What’s this?” Serena eyed the envelope suspiciously as if it might explode.

“I remembered you said once that you love ballet. So it’s two tickets for next week’s Swan Lake.” He smiled. 

“Robbie, I can’t accept these. It’s too much, it’s really not necessary.” Serena wished he would just leave, this was excruciating. 

“Listen, there are no strings. The second ticket is for whoever you want to take with you. Jason could go if you like. I’m not inviting myself.”

“Right, ok. That’s very generous.” Serena threw the tickets into the top drawer of her desk, maybe they would have disappeared when she next opened it.

“I’ll just go find a vase for these...” she gestured to the flowers, “...and see if I can find Mr. Di Lucca for your review.”

She made to leave and Robbie grasped her forearm as she tried to slip past him. “Can’t you do it?” he asked.

Bernie had to grip the arms of her chair so tightly her knuckles ached, to stop herself from jumping up and flattening him. How dare he man handle Serena like that!

Serena delicately extricated her arm from his grip. “I’m afraid not, I wasn’t the one who performed the operation. It’s policy. Why don’t I show you to a side room, you can wait there.”

“No!” Bernie was on her feet now. She couldn’t have them going into a side room together. Alone. “I’ll find Jason. Ah look there he is, Jason!” she was frantic.

“Could you show this patient to side room 4 please, Jason?” she watched the two men leave before she could let out the breath she was holding. “I’ll go get a vase for those.” She dismissed the flowers out of hand, as she left Serena standing with her mouth open, not quite sure what had just happened.

When Bernie returned with the vase, Serena was gone. Bernie wanted to rip the stupid bloody lilies to shreds and stomp them into the floor. 

A little while later, they were back to ignoring each other over patient charts when Robbie made another appearance. Sweet Jesus, he’s like a bad smell! Bernie fumed internally. 

“Ah, Robbie. I trust everything was ok with the review?” Bernie couldn’t help but be touched by the brunette’s genuine concern, she really was such a compassionate, wonderful, gorgeous woman. Bernie lost herself in those thoughts and she almost missed their next exchange. 

“Yes, great. Everything’s fine. Listen Serena, Jason mentioned that he was out this evening with Alan. I was just wondering if perhaps you had any plans later.”

“Yes I do – oh no wait, actually I don’t.” Serena’s heart dropped like a stone. She had had plans with Bernie but obviously now she was free as a bird. She looked crestfallen at the realisation. 

“Are you sure? I know you had told me there was someone else, maybe you’re seeing someone.” He was optimistic all the same.

Serena shot a look at Bernie but she was making a show of concentrating on the chart in front of her.

“Apparently not.” Serena said bitterly.

“Great. Would you like to have dinner tonight?” he enthused. 

“Oh Robbie, I’m not really feeling up to it. I’ve had a rotten day and a blistering headache is coming on.” Serena tried to fob him off.

“Anything you want to talk about?” he pushed.

Serena stood then to search for a file from the cabinet behind her desk. She bent down when she remembered it was in the bottom drawer. “No Robbie, that’s kind of you, but I’ll be fine.” She half mumbled into the open drawer. 

Bernie watched the man’s eyes rake over Serena’s turned back and she had to ball her fists to keep from pummelling him. As much as she would enjoy beating him to a bloody pulp, she’d never win Serena back that way.

“So...” Robbie continued.

“...dinner?”

“Tonight?” Serena looked up perplexed, had he not been listening?

“My place?” he carried on, regardless. 

“NO.” Serena said more sharply than she’d intended. 

This must be the universe’s idea of some twisted joke, both women thought simultaneously.

“Robbie, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap.” Serena softened slightly then. “I just really don’t feel like I’d be much company tonight.” Serena silently prayed he would drop it and leave. She felt close to tears.

Robbie took this as his signal to move closer. “Hey, come on. It’s alright. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Serena froze as he enveloped her in the most awkward hug she’d ever had.

This was all wrong, it wasn’t his arms she wanted around her. He was too tall and wide, nothing like Bernie with her soft, smooth curves. He smelled all wrong too and his stubble scratched the skin on her forehead as he kissed her hair.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes and she saw his gaze dart to her lips. She put her hand up to his chest then, patting it once and then pulling away. “It was good to see you Robbie, glad you’re on the mend. Must dash, lives to save.” Serena all but ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Blondie...” Robbie turned his attention from the open door Serena had scurried out of back to Bernie.  
“You work with Serena, right? You two must be close. Do you know if she’s seeing anyone?” Serena had insisted she wasn’t but she had admitted there was someone else. Maybe she would have confided in this woman. 

Bernie bristled at even being in the same space as this man. So this was Robbie, Bernie regarded him. Tall, on the pudgy side, balding. Not good enough for her beautiful Serena by any measurement. Bernie hated him intensely. ME!!!! She’s seeing me. She wanted to scream it in his face. Except it wasn’t true, not anymore. She’d put an end to that herself. “Not that I know of.” She shrank into herself at the thought, she needed to talk to Serena. “Excuse me, I too have lives to save.” She threw him one last withering look before she went in search of the brunette.

Serena had needed air after what had happened between her and Robbie in the office. In front of Bernie. Oh God... She threw herself through the door to the roof. It had barely closed behind her when the tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her body wracked with sobbing and an ache in her heart that would never lift. Not without Bernie

This was how Bernie found her, shaking and sniffling with her back to her, Serena didn’t realise she was being watched.

“Serena.” Bernie always said her name in some sort of whispered worship, as if she didn’t believe her lips were worthy to utter it. As if she could hardly believe the woman was real. 

Serena quickly wiped her eyes, turning round, she was close to breaking again when she looked in the blonde’s eyes.

There was no question or doubt for Bernie, it wasn’t even a simple case of wanting to reassure or comfort Serena, she needed to hold her. She strode over to her and pulled her into her arms. “It’s ok, I have you.” She soothed into Serena’s hair.

This was more like it Serena thought as she felt the rightness of being here. Surrounded by Bernie and safe in her embrace. Breathing her in, Serena never wanted to move.

“Robbie.” It was the only word Bernie could say before her throat closed over at the weight of his name.

“I don’t want him. I want y –“

They were interrupted by Fletch and flew apart as the door swung open. The blasted red phone.

Serena shook off whatever sentimentality had caused the weakness just now. She became distant and aloof again. Bernie stung at the change, as they rushed to the next patient who needed them.

[Meanwhile inside the hospital]

Cameron hadn’t seen or heard all of what had just happened in his Mum’s shared office. The gist seemed to be that this man was interested in Serena and his Mum was livid.

As the man was left alone when Bernie rushed out, Cameron couldn’t resist meddling and having a bit of fun.

“Excuse me, sir.” Cameron approached him. “I hope you don’t mind my directness but one man to another, I couldn’t help overhearing that you have your eye on Ms. Campbell.”

“What’s it got to do with you?” Robbie eyed the young man with scepticism. 

Cameron raised his hands in mock surrender. “I just thought you’d like to know the truth of whether she was single.” He turned to leave.

“Hold on a sec.” Robbie called after him. He couldn’t see the playful smirk of the young doctor with his back to him, as he started to spin back around. “I’m listening.” Robbie leant into Cameron as if they were co-conspirators.

“I don’t know the whole story but I have heard tell of a “Bernie.” Cameron confessed.

“Bernie, huh?” Robbie couldn’t say it rang any bells. “Work in the hospital, does he?”

Cameron nodded and carried on. “Ex-army. So I’m told. Built like a tank.” Cameron could hardly supress a laugh as he deliberately avoided pronouns.

Robbie looked a little worried as he swallowed loudly. “Thanks for the intel mate.”

“Oh, one more thing.” Cameron lowered his voice to a whisper. “I wouldn’t mention it to Serena, she’s very sensitive about the whole thing. And Bernie is a jealous nutcase by all accounts.” He winked at Robbie then as he watched the colour drain entirely from his face. Cameron span on his heels and sauntered away, chuckling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

When the surgeons came out of theatre a few hours later, they were exhausted. They had almost lost a young woman who had been rushed in with serious internal injuries, after being struck by a hit and run driver. It had been a real fight to keep her alive but they were elated to have beaten the odds.

The tension between the two had lifted as they worked in tandem to save the patient. Their movements fluid and in sync, they had an easy, silent communication as if they were reading the others thoughts, anticipating every move. After their success, they were walking in step, smiling and bumping hips as they headed back to their office, off shift for the day.

“I don’t suppose you fancy grabbing a bite to eat?” Bernie chanced as they reached the door. She needed to talk to Serena and they were supposed to have plans anyway. Pushing through the door, their faces fell as they saw that Robbie was still here, clearly waiting for Serena. 

“Robbie, have you been here all this time?” Serena was flummoxed. 

“I just wanted to apologise for coming on a bit strong earlier. Look, let me make it up to you. Why don’t I take you and Jason out for dinner tomorrow night?” he was making an effort to be nice.

“It’s fish and chips night tomorrow. Jason doesn’t like having his routine altered.” Serena really didn’t have the energy for this right now.

“Great, I’ll pick them up on the way over to yours. Just text me your order and the time and I’ll be there.” He wasn’t giving up.

“Maybe we could meet you there and sit in to eat instead. Say 7pm?” Serena really didn’t want him coming over, so this seemed like a fair compromise. 

“Ok, good. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He beamed as he turned to leave.

Robbie had a triumphant swagger to his walk as he sauntered off the ward. He was having dinner with Serena tomorrow night. Jason too, but it was start. He was looking decidedly all too pleased with himself, and Cameron couldn’t resist wiping the smug look off his face as he caught his eye. A slight tilt of his head and a quick salute were all it took. Robbie’s eyes darted all over the place for this Bernie chap as he scurried to the nearest exit.

Bile rose in Bernie’s throat, as jealousy consumed her. She thought she might be sick. Serena couldn’t possibly want to spend time with this pushy oaf surely. Worming his way back into her affections with that ridiculous act, pretending to care about Jason. Bernie sunk into her chair, her head was swimming. 

Serena wasn’t sure what was going through the blonde’s mind but she knew she had to bring her out of herself.

“Bernie, are you ready to go?” she tested the water. 

“Go where?” Bernie bit out, Serena flinched as if she’d been slapped.

“You wanted to get something to eat, remember?” Serena searched Bernie’s face for the hope she’d seen before they came into the office but all she was met with was a cold, hard stare.

“You’re not really going to spend time with him, are you?” Bernie struggled to hold back tears.

“Robbie? It’s nice that he wants to spend time with Jason, I was just trying to be polite.” Serena was treading carefully, but really she could spend time with whoever she damn well pleased.

“Fuck polite!” Bernie was shaking with barely contained rage. “He’s not trying to be Jason’s friend. I saw the way he looks at you. He wants you back.”

“At least he wants me!” Serena was incensed now. “At least I don’t have to guess what he’s feeling. I know he wants me and I want to be wanted, who wouldn’t?”

“You don’t love him. Please Serena, you can’t do this.” Bernie was losing her now, she was slipping through her fingers, like grains of sand held too tightly. 

“Give me one good reason why not.” Serena challenged.

Bernie’s silence was deafening. The hurt, disappointed look on Serena’s face burned into her mind and would haunt her for the sleepless nights to follow.

Serena shakes her head, resigned to never hearing the answer she craves. She grabs her belongings and races to her car. The slam of the door behind her echoing into the space where Bernie’s declaration of love should have been.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie didn't see the brunette again until the morning after the fish and chips night saga. She knew that Serena had gone because Jason told her:

"Hello Bernie, did Auntie Serena tell you we had fish and chips in the restaurant instead of at home last night?" he asked her with his usual direct manner. Bernie could only nod forlornly in response. "Did you know Robbie met us there, he really loves Auntie Serena? I can tell because even when he spoke to me he couldn't stop staring at her. I thought you and her were a couple now so I don't understand. Would it help if I locked you in the office again?" he seemed deathly serious.

"No Jason, that's very kind of you to offer but your Auntie Serena is allowed to love whoever she chooses." Bernie's heart beats painfully against her ribs and her chest tightens picturing the scene, the natural domesticity of the three of them together. She really had lost Serena now.

"Oh no, Doctor Bernie, she loves you. She told me, Robbie and her are just friends. She wouldn't lie to me. She kept shrugging Robbie off when he tried to hold her hand and she wouldn't let him kiss her goodnight." He stated simply.

Bernie took some solace from that but if it wasn't Robbie, it would only be a matter of time before someone captured Serena's attention and her generous heart. Someone who wasn't afraid like Bernie.

"She loves you Bernie, I can tell." Jason grinned knowingly. "I need to get to work now, but we can talk about this some more later. You need to fight for her. Soldiers are good at that, right?"

Bernie thought about the young man's words long after he left and his Aunt came in.

"Morning." Serena nodded curtly to the blonde. Devoid of eye contact, no smile. Not like herself at all, Bernie couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. She looked as miserable as Bernie felt. Perhaps Jason had a point.

A little while later they were sitting under a mountain of backlogged paperwork when Serena's phone beeped. A text message. A tight smile graced her lips as she fired off a quick reply.

"Prince Charming?" Bernie couldn't help herself, couldn't hide the embittered tone.

"No, just Robbie." Serena's clipped response like a fist around Bernie's heart. "He wants to meet for lunch." Serena didn't know why she felt guilty but she did.

"Two dates in as many days, quite the whirlwind romance." Bernie really had her finger firmly on the self-destruct button now. She didn't want all the sordid details but wild horses couldn't stop her. "Are you going?"

"They aren't dates, we're friends." Serena's words confirming Jason's version of events.

Bernie snorted in disbelief, Serena was nobody's fool so why was she ignoring the glaringly obvious? "I don't like him. I don't trust him. He's not interested in being friends."

"Not that it's any of your business but we are just friends. He knows that. You may not trust him but I had hoped you trusted me." Serena looked genuinely wounded.

"What does that mean?" Bernie wasn't sure she was following.

"I had a one night stand with him while you were in Ukraine, yes. I admit it, you know that. I was drunk and it was a mistake. He was made perfectly aware that there was someone else, namely you. He doesn't know that it was you but that's not the point. I know my own mind, my own heart. I didn't stop being in love with you just because he's resurfaced. We are just friends. You might not trust him but you can trust me. I'm not interested in Robbie or anyone else. Just because you and I are not together doesn't mean I can turn my feelings off. I would have thought you knew me a little better than that." Serena wouldn't look her in the eyes but the words were the most sincere she'd ever uttered.

"Serena, I - " Bernie was speechless.

"It's ok Bernie." Serena put her hand up to cut her off. "You're not good with feelings. I get it. Forget I said anything." She left the office then and Bernie stared wordlessly at her retreating back.

They didn't see each other again until Serena came back to grab her things for lunch. Robbie was with her. "I'll be back in an hour." She threw this information in Bernie's general direction as they left, Serena shaking off Robbie's hand. Just like Jason had described.

As they were leaving, Robbie caught Cameron's gaze and the young man stood to attention suppressing a laugh.

Serena saw Robbie's worried expression as he seemed to look around wildly. "Searching for someone or trying to avoid them?" she teased.

"What, oh no it's no one, nothing. Come on let's get a move on." He almost pushed Serena the rest of the way outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena didn't see Robbie again until the night of Swan Lake. Jason refused to go with her because she knew it was his night with Alan and he wasn't for changing his plans. Ideally she would have gone with Bernie, but the two had spoken only about work since her little speech the day Robbie had taken her to lunch. Serena had laid all her cards and her heart on the table. She couldn't have been any clearer about her feelings and Bernie had been resolute in her silence. Serena had her answer, such as it was. She was devastated beyond belief. A agonising contrast to how ecstatic she had been when Bernie returned from Kiev and they had begun a tentative relationship of sorts. So Robbie was taking her to the ballet.

The performance was at 6.30pm with dinner afterwards. Serena had arranged to leave the hospital by 5.30pm but it meant she'd have to change at work. Robbie was picking her up by taxi to head straight to the theatre. The day had been relatively emergency free and she was ready to go on time when she stepped back into the office to gather up her things and wait for Robbie.

She was wearing a knee length black dress, all chiffon and silk, slightly off the shoulder with a hint of cleavage thank you very much. Stockings and black heels, with a raspberry pashmina to match her lipstick and add a splash of colour. She had hastily fixed her hair and reapplied her makeup, a single pearl drop pendant necklace and matching earrings completed her outfit. She wasn't sure it was necessary to go to all this trouble for two friends socialising but it wouldn't do to attend the ballet in jeans and a sweater.

Having seen the blonde only in passing or when they were operating together, she was startled to see her in the office now engrossed in the never ending cycle of paperwork. "Oh, hello. I thought you were still in theatre."

"Just finished up. Operation went a lot smoother than expected, finished in record time." Bernie glanced up then and all the air was sucked from her lungs (and the entire room it seemed, was it always this hot in here?) as she openly gawped at the vision that was Serena Campbell. Her mouth was dry and her heart racing. She thanked the heavens she was sitting down, otherwise her knees would have given out and she'd be nothing but a puddle at this deity's feet. Say something. Say anything. Stop staring at her you imbecile. Speak God damn it! It was no use, her circuits were well and truly fried, her brain a love filled sludge between her ears. In all her years as a renowned surgeon and respected intellectual, she had never felt so inadequate as right now gazing upon the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Serena was fidgeting with her necklace, clearly disconcerted by the intensity of Bernie's gaze. She didn't seem to register the meaning of the stare and panicked that perhaps she'd gone a bit overboard and looked ridiculous. "Well I'd best be off. Robbie might be just waiting for me outside. He didn't say where to wait for him exactly..." Oh do shut up Campbell! She internally screamed at herself for losing her cool and the power of eloquent speech, it would seem.

As if sensing he was being mentioned, the man himself appeared at the office door then. Wearing a bloody tux. Bernie wanted to use his bow tie to strangle him.

"Woah." He said eyes roaming over Serena unashamedly. "You are sex on legs tonight Serena!" he added salaciously.

Serena blushed then, but not a flattered kind of blush, more embarrassment at the crassly nature of his words. Not the compliment she had been hoping for about how she looked or who she wanted to hear it from. She mumbled a mortified "Thanks."

"And since this is unofficially our third date, Jason's away all night, maybe we could round the evening off with a nightcap at yours..." he knew what he was not so subtly implying. So did Serena. So did Bernie. "Right, meter's running so hurry up. I'll meet you at the cab once you've got all your stuff packed in your car. We're just outside the main door." He rushed off back to the taxi not even thinking to offer a hand.

"Serena..." Bernie started once he was gone, victorious in her effort to stand up now. "... you are beautiful." She looked the brunette dead in the eye, making sure she heard her. Making sure she knew it was the truth.

"Bernie -" Serena couldn't look away, couldn't move. Fixed by Bernie's gorgeous brown eyes.

"This is all my fault, if I wasn't so stupid, so bad at..." Bernie started to cry then. She couldn't hold the tears at bay any longer. Serena was going to be waking up in Robbie's arms tomorrow morning and the pain of that thought crushed Bernie.

"Don't cry, my love." Serena moved to wipe away the blonde's tears with her thumbs. She did it unthinkingly and they both gasped at how close they now were, the warmth of Serena's touch on Bernie's face.

"Love?" Bernie couldn't believe her ears. She searched Serena's features and that was all she could see. Love. Bernie kissed her then, soft and steady, moving back only to speak in between each kiss. "I am so sorry Serena." "Please forgive me." "You must know how much I - "

The thought went unfinished as Jason barged into the office. "Auntie Serena, the ballet starts in 45 minutes. If you don't leave now you won't make it on time."

"Right, yes of course, Jason. Thank you." Her tone suggested she was anything but thankful. She slipped out of the blonde's arms and hurried out. Both woman had tears in their eyes and brushed fingers to their lips at the memory of where the other's lips had been moments ago.

"Jason, I need you to do something for me." Bernie knew it was now or never. "Cameron can help you, Cam!" He rushed over to where they were. "I need to get changed and go after Serena. You need to stall her until I come downstairs. Under no circumstances is she to leave in that taxi. Understood men?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" the pair raced after the brunette.

Bernie was dressed in her civvies in a flash. She grabbed the carrier bag she had hidden in her desk, the only weapon in her arsenal, hoping it was enough. This time she was running towards something, someone. She sprinted to find Serena and put her plan into action. Every good soldier knows not to go down without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Auntie Serena!"

"Ms. Campbell!"

The boys caught Serena just before she reached the front entrance. "Oh Jason, Dr Dunn, is everything ok?" she tried to keep the worried edge from her voice.

"Yes perfectly alright." Cameron took the lead. "We just came to...to help you carry your things to the car." Inspiration struck. Cameron grabbed her handbag, the heavier of the two she was holding: one being her everyday satchel she always carried and the other the small clutch she had her essentials for the evening in. Jason followed suit and took the garment bag with her work clothes inside. Now what?

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." Serena was touched by the consideration, Robbie obviously wasn't as concerned with being a gentleman, as he stood watching the three, tapping his foot and checking his watch impatiently.

"Can I have your keys, Auntie Serena and I'll run on ahead to drop this in the boot?" Jason had just had a sneaky idea of his own.

"Very well, Jason." Serena reached him her car keys from the clutch she was holding.

Cameron noticed the satchel he was holding was unfastened and suddenly he flung it too hard over his shoulder and it fell, scattering the contents everywhere.

"Oh Ms. Campbell, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you pick this all up." He made a show of grabbing for some of the items, only to "accidently" kick them further away. He and Serena scrambling about the floor, whilst Robbie just stood observing. " Oh come on, Serena we'll be late!" he was losing his temper now.

"If you'd help instead of just standing there shouting, it might go a little faster." Serena hissed at him through gritted teeth. Everything seemed to be accounted for. Except her necklace. The one her father gave her. She'd replaced it with the pearl one she was now wearing but it had definitely been in here. "My necklace. We're not going anywhere until I find it. Nobody move!" the last thing she wanted was for it to be trampled on. Everyone froze.

"Auntie Serena." Jason came running back from the car. "I set the keys down inside the boot to hang up your bag and I forgot and closed the boot. The automatic locking kicked in before I could open it again. Your keys are locked in the boot!"

"Jason, my house keys are on there! How will I get home now?" Serena was past distraught by this point.

"You can stay at mine." Robbie rather unhelpfully chipped in.

"Not happening, Robbie." Serena could cry.

Serena raced over to her car, fumbling for her phone. She'd have to call the garage to get her keys out. Or smash a window. At the very least she'd need a locksmith to get into her house, if she couldn't get her car keys out tonight.

Robbie was busy watching the brunette and neither noticed what the young men did next: Jason flashed Cameron his Aunt's car keys in his pocket and Cameron flashed Jason her necklace in his. They winked at each other, hoping they'd bought Bernie enough time.

They both could have jumped for joy as they saw her running from the stairwell door towards them. The lift was taking too long to reach her floor, so she'd bolted down the stairs.

"Auntie Serena, it's ok I've found them! They were here in my pocket the whole time." He grinned and signalled her over.

Serena heaved a sigh of relief. "No, no it's alright we've found them. Thank you for your help. Sorry to have bothered you." She hung up her call with the mechanic and almost sprinted with glee over to her nephew.

"Jason, don't ever scare me like that again." She tried to be mad at him but it never lasted where he was concerned. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

Cameron held the necklace behind his back unseen and passed it to his mother, hoping she'd understand the situation. Couldn't hurt her chances if it looked like she'd found it for the brunette, as it seemed to be such a treasured possession.

The young men stepped aside to reveal the blonde. " I believe this is yours Ms. Campbell." Bernie held the necklace up in front of her, between thumb and forefinger, dangling it towards Serena.

"Oh yes, oh Bernie, thank God you found it!" Serena flung her arms around the blonde and forgot herself as she kissed her to thank her for finding it. She caught herself, but it was too late. "Oops. Oh Bernie I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...I just...you didn't want everyone to know. Oh God." Serena backed away then and turned heading for Robbie and the taxi.

"Serena wait! I don't care who knows."

"You don't?" the brunette span back round, holding her breath.

"What on Earth is going on?" Robbie looked confused and enraged in equal measure. "Wait a minute, she's Bernie? You're Bernie?" he looked at the blonde suddenly realising Serena had said her name just now.

"Serena can we talk for a minute?" Bernie was ignoring Robbie, odious man.

"No, she can't. If we leave now we can still make the ballet." He tugged at Serena's hand pulling her to him. "So this is all very cute Serena. Even women are chasing you now, are they? The blonde doctor have a bit of a crush on you, does she?" he spat out.

"Please Serena, just let me explain. Don't go with him. Not yet. Just hear me out. I've gone about this all wrong, I see that now. But the thought of you being with him tonight. Of him touching you and kissing you and holding you. It should be me, Serena. It should be me." Bernie poured her heart into every word, hoping it would be enough.

"She's just jealous." Robbie laughed.

"He's right. It did start from jealousy, but it's more than that. It's not that I don't want you to be with Robbie. I want you to be with me. That's why I had to tell you now. I need to know if there's still any chance for us."

Robbie cut her off "What does she mean us, Serena? Please tell me you're not listening to this?"

"Shut it Robbie!" Serena was too caught up in what the blonde was about to say. "Let her finish." "Go on." She urged Bernie to keep going. It was only then she saw what the blonde was holding. "What's that?" she pointed to whatever was in the plastic bag in Bernie's right hand.

"Oh, right." Bernie had forgotten she had it. "This is for you. Old movies."

"What?" Serena didn't understand.

"I wanted us to watch them together, huddled on the sofa like you said. And I booked us a table for dinner next week. On Jason's night away. I thought we could have candlelight and hold hands across the table."

"I was afraid." Bernie continued.

"Of me, of us?" Serena looked pained.

"No, of me. I ruin things. I hurt people. I'm not good at relationships. At expressing how I feel." Bernie could never be afraid of Serena. Kind, gentle, loving, amazing Serena.

"How do you feel?" Serena didn't know where the courage to ask came from, but she had to know.

"I don't think we should do this here, in front of everyone." Bernie wavered, suddenly aware of the audience.

"I see..." Serena sagged, trying not to cry.

"No, no Serena. I just don't want the first time I tell you that I love you to be in front of all these people." They both looked up at each other then, realising what Bernie had said.

"Old movies on the sofa sounds perfect." Serena's smile could not have been brighter as the women strode towards each other for the most passionate kiss they had shared yet.

"Robbie, I'll be giving the ballet a miss tonight." Serena never took her eyes off Bernie. "Let's go home." She grabbed Bernie's hand in her own and they intertwined their fingers as they headed towards Serena's car. Neither seeing or acknowledging anyone but the other.


	8. Chapter 8

"Say it again." Serena teases as the two do indeed huddle together on the sofa, not really watching one of the DVDs Bernie had bought. Neither could say for certain which one they were not watching at present.

Bernie kisses the tip of Serena's adorable nose. "I love you." They kiss and fondle and generally get carried away, until Bernie is straddling the brunette's thighs on the couch. Up on her knees above Serena, she kisses everything she can get her lips on. She's still wearing her incredible dress and Bernie could spend hours just ghosting her lips along the soft skin of her shoulders. Her fingers outlining the promise of cleavage on show.

She kisses Serena's graceful neck and confesses into her ear, breath warm and arousing "You know, we haven't done everything on your list?" she licks her way down Serena's jawline and over her throat until she's speckling her chest with more delicious kisses.

"What do you mean?" the question leaves Serena's lips in a rush as she struggles to breathe regularly.

"Well we've done the holding hands on the way out of the hospital tonight. I'm pretty sure we've excelled ourselves with the kissing." Bernie surges to place her mouth over Serena's, proving her theory. When they come up for air she continues breathlessly. "We've been watching old movies here on the sofa."

Serena laughs then. "I'll give you that one, if you can tell me what movie is on right now."

Bernie sighs "Haven't the faintest idea but I think you'll like where I'm going with this." She pushes the skirt of Serena's dress higher up her thighs and traces the edges of the stockings, Serena concedes defeat as she gasps. "Go on." Bernie can't be sure if she means with her ministrations or her point.

"As I was saying before I was so..." Bernie nips at Serena's shoulder lightly with her teeth"...rudely interrupted." Serena's head spins and she can't contain a moan. "We've watched the movies. And we are going for a romantic meal next week. Candles, more hand holding." Bernie kisses the brunette again, unable to stay away from those lips for too long. They seem to draw her back to them time and time again.

She pulls away to finish her thought and Serena moves forward trying to claim her mouth again. Aching from the loss of the blonde's kisses.

"So that really only leaves..." Bernie reaches behind Serena to unzip her dress slowly "...making love." She moves the chiffon capped sleeves down Serena's arm, starting to see the bra underneath revealed. She cups Serena's face and kisses her to within an inch of her life.

Serena's fingers fumble their nervous consent as she tries to unbutton Bernie's black shirt. Her efforts make slow progress, as she presses trembling lips to newly exposed skin with each button undone. Her bravery fails her when she catches sight of Bernie's own bra peaking through and she worries that she won't be what the blonde wants. "Bernie I..." Serena falters then and can't look at her. She stiffens and puts her hands down by her side, gripping the edge of the sofa cushions.

"Serena, are you alright? Have I done something wrong? Oh no I have, haven't I?" Bernie quickly moves to let Serena up and starts redoing the buttons on her shirt. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. I just want you so much and I didn't think. I..." Bernie searches her brain for what she can do to make this right. Panicked she almost doesn't hear what Serena says next.

"You want me?" Bernie hears the question in her voice and her heart breaks at her uncertainty.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't? Look at you." Bernie waves her hand at, well, all of the woman in front of her. Every part of her, inside and out, is perfect. "Serena..." Bernie clasps both of the brunette's hands in her own, bringing them up to her lips, she kisses them tenderly: knuckles, palms, fingertips. Serena thinks it is the most intimate and sensual thing anyone has ever done for her. "...I love your hands. Such beautiful hands. Hands that have saved so many people, changed so many lives. Hands that have held mine and comforted me so many times. More times than I deserve. Hands that I have dreamed of touching me more than I can tell you."

"And your arms..." Bernie kisses from Serena's wrist all the way up to her shoulder. "...arms that have held me when I most needed it and least merited it. Arms that hold Jason when he scared or confused or anxious."

"And your face..." Serena's face is scattered with delicate butterfly kisses. "...it is truly the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Your eyes that have cried so many tears for me and the stupid things I've done. How can I ever make that up to you?"

"Bernie -"

"I love every part of you Serena. Never doubt that. Whether it's tonight or a year or ten years from now, when we do make love for the first time, I want you to know, now and always. I want you."

"I love you." Serena moves to kiss Bernie, silencing her own confession of love with a searing clash of lips.

She unbuttons Bernie's shirt with sure hands this time and pulls it from her body. Her dress already unzipped, billows down to puddle beside it, as she lets it fall from her shoulders. Taking Bernie's hand in her own they move wordlessly to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

They were barely through Serena's bedroom door before the change in Bernie was startling. She all but shoved Serena face first against the door and pressed her body against her to hold her in place. The combination of her weight and her breasts brushing Serena's back was intoxicating.

Breaking the mood momentarily, Bernie reassured her "If you need to stop at anytime, we will." She placed a tender kiss to Serena's shoulder as the brunette nodded her understanding. And then she was working Serena up again.

Serena forgot to breathe as Bernie's hands rested on the brunette's hips, thrusting against her arse. "Do you know what seeing you in that dress has done to me? And look at you now in nothing but your underwear and those stockings." Bernie's voice was harsh and lust filled. "Christ Serena, just feel how wet I am for you." She grabbed one of the brunette's hands and pushed it under the waistband of her trousers and into her panties, dragging her fingers through her soaking folds.

Serena gasped at the touch and she could honestly say she had never been so aroused in her life. This Bernie was a stark contrast to the one in the living room, yet Serena intrinsically knew she was completely safe. It was not the bland, boring first time she had anticipated but that thought only served to turn her on more. Bernie released her hand and let her place in back against the door by the side of her face. The scent of the blonde lingering of her fingers so close to her was electrifying. Having her back to Bernie, not knowing what she would do to her next, made her blood course round her body at dizzying speeds.

Then she was trailing wet kisses down Serena's back, onto her rear and the tops of her things. Working her way back up the way she came, she then moved to order in Serena's ear, the warmth of her breath rivalled only by that between the brunette's thighs "Get onto the bed, all fours. Now." Serena had no choice but to comply, if just to find out what Bernie had in store for her. Still clad in bra, panties and stockings, Serena did as she was bid and settled on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed.

Bernie quickly removed the rest of her own clothing and then placed herself directly behind Serena, her backside flush against the blonde's core. "You are gorgeous, Serena. And so incredibly fuckable." Bernie was caressing Serena's rear-end and round to the front, dropping kisses to the small of her back. "Tell me you want me to fuck you." Bernie wanted to take her right away but she needed to check Serena was ok with this. She wasn't prepared for how bloody sexy it would be to hear her beg for her.

"Oh shit, Bernie, please I need you. Fuck." Bernie was deliberately avoiding direct contact with Serena's clit as she stroked her and it was driving her crazy. "I want you, Bernie. I need to feel you inside me." Serena was desperate for friction, thrusting her hips in a vain effort to find something to relieve the throbbing at her centre. She was groaning and panting as she lent up to use one of her own hands on herself.

Bernie was torn then: she wanted to be the one to do this to Serena but watching her touch herself was quite a sight to behold. Snapping back to the task at hand. Pun intended. Bernie grabbed Serena's wrist, as she felt Serena's hand work on herself she let out a gasp, to see Serena trailing her own fingers over her clit. "Did I say you could move?" Bernie barked. "No touching yourself either, I will be the one to make you cum." Bernie brought the fingers Serena had just used on herself slowly to her mouth and held eye contact with the brunette as she licked and sucked them clean. Bernie shuddered at her first taste of Serena and then pushed her forward on to her hands again.

Pushing Serena's panties to one side, she slipped two fingers inside her, sighing at how tight and warm and wet she was. Bernie set up a slow and deliberate pace, in and out of Serena, as she heard the brunette moan her approval at finally having what she craved. "Serena, you feel amazing around my fingers, I can't believe I'm getting to do this. You have no idea how much I have thought about you. Just like this." Bernie was lost as every part of this siren invaded her senses. Unthinkingly, she moved to sink her teeth into one of Serena's bum cheeks, nipping it as she pushed harder and further with every thrust inside her, hearing Serena lose control and feeling her start to tighten around her fingers.

"Bernie, Bernie wait." Serena wasn't sure how she managed to get the words out.

"Are you ok, Serena did I hurt you?" Bernie stroked her back, slowing her fingers but keeping them inside.

"No, it's not that. I want to see you. Please let me see you." Serena wanted to see those eyes and Bernie's beautiful face as she drove her to release.

Bernie removed her fingers gently and unhooked Serena's bra before flipping her on to the mattress. Throwing her bra somewhere behind her, Bernie did the same with her panties. The stockings were definitely going nowhere though. She shuffled up so that she was lying between Serena's thighs with her ankles resting on Bernie's shoulders. She bent down to capture a nipple between her teeth, tugging on it lightly. She used one hand to fondle the other breast and with the other pushed her fingers back inside her. Using her own front as leverage behind her hand, thrusting her hips into her own hand that in turn was fucking Serena in earnest again.

Looking into the hooded eyes of the woman she loved, Bernie's breath caught as she saw how unguarded she was in this moment. Literally nothing between them, Serena was giving everything of herself to Bernie. Heart, mind, body and soul. Bernie could feel her eyes sting with tears at how beautiful she was, how she knew she would never love anyone again as much as she loved Serena. Needing to kiss her, Bernie lent up to place her mouth on Serena's. The kiss was long and deep and utterly breath-taking for both woman. "I love you, Serena. I have always loved you."

Serena cupped Bernie's face as she kissed her again, the inevitability of her orgasm began to take hold and she felt her legs start to shake. "Bernie, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." Was all Serena managed to say before her breathing became too shallow to speak properly . This is it, they both knew Serena was beyond the point of return now. Bernie never took her eyes off of the brunette's face as she kept thrusting and she used her thumb on Serena's clit now, stroking in time with her rhythm in and out.

"Bernie, aaaahh!" Serena's orgasm rippled through her whole body, legs shaking uncontrollably and hands gripping the covers as she came long and hard, her essence covering Bernie's hand. Bernie held her gaze the entire time and brought her slowly back down with gentler movements until the shuddering stopped and she went still, flat out on the bed.

Coming out of her completely, Bernie moved to lie beside a panting, sweating and totally satisfied Serena. They held each other tightly and Bernie could see Serena was close to drifting off.

"Sleep, my love." Bernie kissed Serena's hair and pulled the covers over them both. They feel asleep still tangled together, limbs intertwined.


End file.
